


a first kiss

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troye and connor on a beach, kissing for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	a first kiss

They’re sat on a beach somewhere near where Troye lives in Perth, Connor just followed him with the promise of seeing the sunset and that’s all it takes for him to follow. Troye kneecap touches his thigh and that tiny area on his leg is much warmer than the rest of his body. He pulls his legs up a bit, rests his hands on his kneecaps to capture the beautiful sunset that is right in front of them. A light breeze is constantly messing up Troye’s hair; he’s fixing it the best he can but gives up quickly.   
Connor pulls down the grey beanie further, when he meets Troye’s eyes just after, he frowns his nose and grins widely. 

“If you weren’t so cute in it, I’d totally steal he beanie by now, my hair is a mess.”

“Good thing you’re really cute with messy hair then,”

Troye mimics Connor’s earlier grin and frowned nose and the two of them breaks out in small giggles before turning their eyes to the view in front of them instead.

Connor swallows hard, he’s playing with his phone for a moment.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he hears Troye say and looks up, but Troye isn’t looking at him. Maybe he can’t.

Unlike Connor who can’t look away anymore. His hand search for his pocket and as he slides down his phone, he nudges Troye’s leg with his, “So am I,”

He’s not entirely sure why Troye thinks that but his own reason is simple.

Being in Troye’s hometown is like getting to know a whole other side of him, he’s seen his family’s house where he grew up, they went past his old school and Troye showed him where he used to hang with his friends. Troye took Connor to his favourite park and restaurant and beach. He met his family, hugged every single one of them, he even stayed for dinner because they all insisted on it.   
Connor isn’t sure if it’s because this is home for Troye or if they’re just that close by now, but he’s a bit different here, calmer and slower and he doesn’t bother wearing the type of clothes he’s usually in when they’re in LA, and Connor hopes this version of Troye is coming with them when they’re going back to LA, even if it’s just behind closed doors when it’s only the two of them present.

It’s dark now, the sun has set. It’s colder too, he tugs on the blanket they wrapped around them, pulling it closer as well as pulling Troye closer, his legs untangle and instead spread out, he’s wiggling his feet slowly and humming a song.

“Shall we?” Troye asks, suggesting their time at the beach is over for tonight.

“Soon. It’s so nice here,”

Troye sighs, “It’s cold.”

“C’mere,” he puts his arm around Troye’s shoulders, shuffling closer and pulling at Troye’s leg so it’s over his own, he wraps the younger boy into his arms and holds him tight, “Isn’t this nice?”

Troye only nods in response, but smiles too and keeps his eyes on Connor for what feels like a decade of slow seconds, his hair getting in the way of his blue eyes and Connor swallows hard yet again.

He’s been thinking about kissing Troye for, well, weeks now but every time there’s a moment for it, he decides not to. It’s not that he’s unsure whether Troye likes him or not, they’ve solved that puzzle already. They’re sitting alone on a beach, tangled in each other under a blanket; they’ve been calling each other cute at least ten times today. It’s pretty obvious by now. Connor knows Troye likes him, but is it enough for them to kiss? 

“I want to kiss you,” he whispers, his chin resting on Troye’s shoulder. It’s more of a question actually, Troye noticed the tone in his voice and he softly replies “You don’t have to ask,”

Connor clears his throat, swallows one more time, “I don’t want to fuck up, I like you a lot,”

Suddenly it is so easy to be honest. He stays with his arms around Troye, only moves his head up and closer to his face, Troye is tilting down, ready to meet him and when they do, his eyelids falls down and his heartbeat goes up. Connor isn’t sure whether he’s breathing or not during the moments of them kissing, when they let go, he feels himself having to steady his breathing for a bit.

“You didn’t,” Troye says, placing a soft kiss on Connor’s lips. “I like you too.”


End file.
